Delly's Story
by JessieGirl44
Summary: Delly explains her feelings for Peeta. Meant to be oneshot, but might continue. Please R&R : I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES


**I like Delly's character a lot and decided I wanted to write about her and her love for Peeta. This was meant to be a one-shot but if I get positive feed-back I might continue it. R&R please : ) **

I sigh as my hands weave my sister's hair into an intricate braid Mother had taught me when I was six. The Reaping is in twenty minutes, and my brother Serge is freaking out.

"What if my name is called this time? What if I'm picked to be in the Games! If you think about it, the odds are _not_ going to be in my favor-" He paces back and forth in the small room Tarin and I share.

"Serge, you're thirteen. You're name has only been entered twice, you are _so _lucky. I know a boy from the Seam whose name is entered _42_ times! There are thousands of men's names mixed in with yours, you will be safe." Tarin reassures him, but Serge smirks.

"Easy for you to say, you're 18. You don't have to worry about this anymore." His voice cracks as he looks down. I secure the braid with an elastic band and Tarin goes to sit next to Serge.

"Of course I have to worry about this, Serge." She puts her arm around him and brushes some of his blonde hair out of his face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She whispers and he hugs her tightly.

"I miss Mom." He whispers.

"I know. We have to leave in a few minutes, go get dressed." She says as she stands and ruffles his hair.

I sit down and my sister begins to twist my hair into a beautiful braid down my back, ending at my hips. I look at her reflection in the cracked mirror; her face is twisted in concentration as she glues her eyes to the back of my head, even though she's done this braid a million or so times. I know why she is focusing so hard, though. She is trying very hard not to cry.

"What would you do if I was picked?" I whisper. As soon as I say the words, I regret them.

Her eyes lift from my head as I turn around. Her eyes well up with tears as she grabs me and hugs me. "That will never happen." She reassures me, but it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself.

My name is Delly Cartwright. I have a brother and a sister; Tarin 18, and Serge 13. My Father owns the shoe shop in District 12. My Mother disappeared when I was 2, so I never really got to know her. When I say "disappeared" it means I have no idea what happened to her. My Father would never tell me, every time I brought it up he would just shake his head and head downstairs to "work", but I know he's just running away from me. I have a feeling he has recently told my sister, since she turned 18. I try to get it out of her but whenever I bring up Mother she starts to cry. I don't remember my Mom at all, only her eyes; deep sea green, and her hair, long curly and blonde. We all look exactly like her; that is the only thing my Father will say. Whenever we attempt conversation with him, he will smile and look down. 'That reminds me of you Mother. Just like your Mother.' Then he'll make up some excuse about unfinished work and go downstairs into the back room of his shoe shop, but I know he's just trying to get away from us.

So my sister pretty much raised us, ever since my Father "checked out" from our lives. He works from dawn until dusk, eats all his meals in the shop, and only comes up to give Tarin money so she can buy us the essentials to live. I've always felt sorry for my sister, because Serge and I are defiantly _not _easy to live with. And in a way, I resent my Father for putting us through all those years. After all, we were just scared little kids, trying to deal with losing _both_ our parents.

But I do not dwell on this, I have to be strong for my siblings, especially now. So every morning I put a big, seemingly convincing smile on my face, and go to school. The charade does not end, though, because I have responsibilities there, too. I mean, to my friends, I'm Delly Cartwright. The girl who can make anyone laugh, who can turn anyone's horrible situation into something worthy of brushing off to the side, to deal with another day.

There is only one person I can completely be myself with. Someone I trust whole heartedly to keep my secrets, and I will always keep his. Peeta Mellark. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I even told people we were related. We could be, we both look a lot alike, the only real difference is our eyes; mine are sea green and his are electric blue. Our families have been friends forever, but ever since my Mother died Peeta was only able to see me at school. It was a bad time for the both of us, he was being badly abused. Every day he would come to school with a new bruise, usually on his torso or legs so he could cover them, but even if they were seen by the adults, nothing would be done. He and his brothers were constantly yelled at and beaten by their Mother, if they did something wrong. Their Mother would use any excuse she could think of to hit them, and it wasn't until 8th grade when I finally got Peeta to admit that to me. I slowly started to tell him my story, too. And ever since then we've been inseparable. I lean on him and he leans on me. That's the way it will always be.

My friends have always told me how they were sure Peeta and I would marry when we grew up, and how we would have the most beautiful children, but I only recently started to think of those possibilities, and every time I think about them, the more I long for it to become my reality. I hint to him every chance I get, trying to tell him in some way that I love him, that I want him to be mine, and for me to be his, without actually _telling_ him. Everyone knows that I like him, but he seems to be the only person oblivious to this, and it drives me insane. Many times I've thought to myself _Come on, Delly, quit being a coward. Tell him how you feel! _And then I'll promise myself the next time I see him, I will tell him and kiss him, and he'll be mine. And after I'm all worked up, I'll look at him, but he will not look at me, he looks across the courtyard. I curse silently when my first reaction is to follow his eyes, and when I do, there she is.

Katniss Everdeen. The girl I've caught him staring at for as long as I can remember. I've never really cared, though. Not until I've discovered my feelings for Peeta. And every time I instinctively turn my head to see what he is staring at, I mentally punch myself in the face.

Why her? Why Katniss? He doesn't even know her! He's never talked to her a day in his life! She is from the Seam, so she has the whole tan skin, grey eyes, and black hair look going on. Sometimes I brush this look he gives her off, sum it up to a mere crush. After all, just about every boy has a crush on this girl, just because she is brave enough to go outside the fence and hunt.

Bravery or stupidity? I can't decide.

Then I feel guilty because of the stream of mental insults I think towards her. I mean, it's not like she knows how I feel about Peeta. But then when I think it couldn't possibly get any worse, I see Katniss turn and glance right into Peeta's eyes. And_ every_ time,_ Peeta_ is the one to look away.

As we walk to the town square, I start to feel the hot tears spill on my cheeks, and quickly brush them away. I've decided that right after the Reaping I will tell Peeta how I feel, because I can't take this constant hurt I feel anymore. As soon as I promise myself I will tell him about my feelings my stomach twists in knots and horrible thoughts fill my head: _What if I'm picked for the Games? What if Peeta's picked for the Games?_ I push those horrible thoughts out of my head and force myself to keep walking. I hardly acknowledge the camera men and temporary stage. I let the Peacekeeper prick my finger and go to the 15 year olds section, after kissing my family goodbye. I find my best friend, Madge, and grab her hand tight. That's when the mayor steps forward and makes his little speech.

As soon as he is finished, Haymitch Abernathy stumbles onto stage, drunk as usual, and harasses Effie Trinket. After she has fended him off, she comes up to the microphone, her pink wig bobbing about, and gushes her famous lines into the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" She giggles. "Ladies first!" I squeeze Madge's hand and close my eyes.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie says in a sing- song voice. Primrose, Katniss's little sister. I feel my throat swell up in sadness for them. Poor little Prim, how old is she? 12, maybe 13. I look at Madge sadly but can't help but feel relief.

Then I hear yelling in the back, and I see Katniss running towards Prim.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" She screams frantically as she pushes Prim behind her. Everyone is frozen in shock. What is going on? Katniss is the tribute now? Or is it Prim? Effie doesn't look certain, either.

"Lovely!" Effie says. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does not come forth then we, um….." She looks down and tries to remember, when Madge's father, the Mayor interrupts her.

"What does it matter." Sighs the Mayor gruffly. "What does it matter, let her come forward."

Madge is crying when I look over to her. I knew Katniss was her friend. I squeeze her hand and she turns to smile sadly at me. When I look over to Katniss, she is prying her little sister off of her as she sobs, and a man comes and picks Prim up. That man is Gale Hawthorne, the cutest boy in school. Well, second cutest, to me.

Katniss steps onto the stage and Effie grabs her arm to lead her to the center. "Well, bravo!" Effie laughs, obviously excited because of all this action. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss is fighting back tears as she stares blankly ahead of her.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

I don't move a muscle. And apparently, no one else does, either. Except after a moment of silence, something weird happens. A man presses his three middle fingers on his left hand to his lips and then hold it out to Katniss. Then another, and then I join them. Soon everyone is giving this old gesture from our district, it means goodbye, it means thanks, admiration, and I love you.

Haymitch stumbles up to the front next to Katniss "Look at her, look at this one!" He throws his arm around her. "I like her! Lots of…." He trails off until he sees a camera by the stage. "Spunk!" He lets go of her and stumble towards the camera. "More than you!" He looks out at the audience. "More than you!" He points at the camera. Then he proceeds to fall of the stage, and is whisked away by an ambulance.

"What an exciting day!" Effie sighs happily. "But there's more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

Oh God, this is the moment I dreaded, even more than the girls' turn. I grab Madge's hand tight and squeeze my eyes shut. _Please don't let it be Peeta. Please don't let it be Peeta. _I think.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie yells into the microphone. My eyes snap open. No, this is a nightmare, this isn't happening! My eyes search for Peeta until I finally see him, climbing stiffly up the stairs. I let out a choked sob as I feel my knees buckle under me, Madge manages to keep me standing. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Tears flood my eyes as I hear the Mayor with his finishing speech. No no no! Wake up! Wake up! I look at Peeta through blurry eyes. He is looking in the direction of his family, until his eyes finally rest on mine. I let out another choked sound, I was trying to say his name. He quickly turns away.

It's over. The Reaping is finished. Peeta and Katniss are rushed off of the stage and everyone begins to file out of town square. Madge and I stay put, me, because I don't think I'll be able to move. Madge, because I'm clinging so tightly to her arm, she probably wouldn't be able to get out of my grip if she tried. She slowly starts to lead me to her father, where I see people gathering around. They all pass around clip board, signing a piece of paper. When it makes its way around to me, I read some of the names: Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Kenny Mellark, Brayden Mellark, and a couple other names. I sign my name shakily and hand it back to the Mayor. It was like signing my death certificate.

Peeta's life is over, therefore, my life is over. I will not be able to live without him; without seeing his face every day, hearing his laugh, smelling his sweet smell of bread and frosting. I realize I will never get married, I will never have a baby, and I will never be happy. I don't want any of those things if they aren't shared with Peeta. Now I get to watch Peeta die on my television screen. I'm going to die too. I will be a lifeless zombie, going about life day by day, wishing it could just end. This realization leaves me numb. I do not want to feel, the pain is too bitter and cold.

I am lead to the Justice Building and put in a waiting room. Since my name is last on the list, I am Peeta's last visitor. Everyone is gone when the Peacekeeper comes and leads me down a dark narrow hallway.

"In there." He points at the door, and I wrap my shaking fingers around the knob. As the door slowly opens, tears begin to stain my cheeks. I see Peeta sitting in an armchair, and when he turns and sees me, he stands.

"Delly." He murmurs. I can't help myself now. I run and wrap my arms around him, and he wraps his around me.

"Oh Peeta." I weep as I bury my face in his chest. He rubs my back and tells me it's going to be okay. "No! You have to win, Peeta! Okay? Please, please just try to win. Please!" I sob as I lift my head to look at him. He wipes his thumb under my eyes and looks at me sadly. His eyes look like he's already given up.

"okay." He responds automatically.

"Peeta, I… I love you so much, Peeta!" I whisper and blink more tears out of my eyes. I've said this to him before, but this time I mean in a different way.

"I love you too, Delly. Never forget that, okay? I love you." He rocks me and I see him fighting back the tears. I know what he means, he's always loved me, as a sister. He also means _Remember that I love you, since I will never see you again. _

"Peeta, I have to tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you." I begin and he looks at me.

"Well, I always wanted to tell you that I-" I begin, but I hear the door open.

"Times up." The man says, and fear overwhelms me. I wrap my hands up in Peeta's shirt and cling to him.

"You have to go." He whispers and starts to let go.

"No." I beg and I begin to hyperventilate when I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt. The Peacekeeper is about to yank me away. No, I haven't gotten to tell him!

"It's okay, Delly. But you have to let me go, okay? I love you, I always have and I always will." There is another hidden meaning behind that statement. I have a feeling he means: _forget about me, you need to move on with your life and be happy without me. _It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest when I feel his hands force mine open, letting go of his shirt.

"Peeta, I'll see you again. Promise me!" I scream as the Peacekeeper drags me away. "Promise me!"

The last thing I see is a tear fall onto Peeta's cheek, and the door slam shut.


End file.
